In recent years serious drought conditions and mandatory water rationing throughout this country have emphasized the critical need for water conservation. The wasteful use of water in the home, and particularly the bathroom, was long ago identified as an area where water conservation in particular can be improved. As a result, there have been numerous approaches to the problem of reducing the volume of water used during each flush cycle of the toilet. For instance, various techniques have been used for displacing the volume of water used to fill the toilet tank. One such system is the Econo-self-flush toilet disclosed in Hendrick U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,327.
In addition to conserving water as much as possible, a water saving toilet system should be reasonably inexpensive and should easily adapt to existing plumbing systems without requiring a major retrofitting expense.
The present invention provides a water saving toilet and bathroom fixture system which saves water and can be adapted into existing toilets or installed as a new system at a reasonable expense.